dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX
Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX, or DDR 5th Mix, is the 5th game in the Dance Dance Revolution series of music video games. It was released to the arcades by Konami on March 27, 2001. Although only officially released in Japan, units exist worldwide. DDR 5th Mix contains a total of 122 songs, nine of which are hidden and unlockable. Of those songs, 40 of them (including all nine unlockable songs) are brand new to Dance Dance Revolution. Gameplay The core gameplay of DDR 5thMIX is the same as the previous Dance Dance Revolution games. The scoring formula is different from previous versions. The top score for a song is 5,000,000 + (f'' * 5,000,000), where ''f is the foot rating of the song. The top score for a one-foot song is 10 million, and the top score for a 9-foot song is 50 million. Bonus points are then added based on performance; the bonus added is calculated in the same way as scores in DDR 4th Mix, but with Perfects being worth a base of 55 points (instead of 777) and Greats a base of 33 points (instead of 555), and a flat amount of points based on the letter grade received is then added, ranging from 100 points for a D to 10,000,000 points for an AAA. Interface & graphics DDR 5th Mix introduced the song wheel interface used when selecting songs. This is also the first arcade version to display the game with a 60 frame per second refresh rate for smoother gameplay. Previous versions played at 30 frame/s. Dancing characters 5th Mix was the last arcade mix before SuperNOVA to feature dancing characters. Twelve characters are selectable, six male characters for the left-side player (Afro, Rage, Johnny, Robo 2001, Spike and Baby-Lon) and six female characters for the right-side player (Janet, Emi, Charmy, Princess-Zukin, Maho and Alice). Legendary Konami and DDR Music Producer Naoki Maeda alongside Yuichi "U1" Asami were inserted as two hidden dancing characters including Naoki and U1 (on the left-side player) and N.M.R. and 2MB (on the right-side player), making them sixteen playable characters (both hidden dancers are highlighted in Yellow and the icon for the hidden ones are brighter). Nonstop Mode Unlike DDR 3rd Mix and DDR 4th Mix before it, Nonstop Mode, which allowed the player to play one of several set courses without stopping, is not available in DDR 5th Mix. Long version Four songs--'B4U glorious style', DYNAMITE RAVE Long ver., HOT LIMIT and Oops, I Did It again (Fired Up Mix)--are long version songs, songs that run twice as long as a standard DDR song. Whereas the standard DDR dance routine is around 90 seconds, a long version runs for around three minutes. Such songs took up the play of two songs, and are only selectable as the second-to-last song in the round. In order to play long songs is to have both stages available. Songs of this length first appear in DDR 5th Mix, and the concept was discarded for further releases. While Dance Dance Revolution X brings back songs longer than typical length, these songs are however only themed mixes of several songs. Link data Some machines have the ports to insert PlayStation memory cards. Such memory cards have to be PlayStation 1 memory cards with Link Data from the home version of DDR 5th Mix or earlier. It can exchange data with DDR 5thMIX, as well as any earlier version that has songs that are in 5th Mix. It can also use Edit Data, custom steps made on the home version. Home version The home version of DDR 5th Mix was released in Japan on September 22, 2001, for the Sony PlayStation video game console. It contains 47 songs, 9 unlockables, plus seven extra hidden songs that appear as a preview to the next arcade version, DDRMAX, for a total of 16 unlockable songs. The mix also contained song edits contributed by players.Dance Dance Revolution 5th Mix Playstation Video 1Dance Dance Revolution 5th Mix Playstation Video 1 During the summer of 2004, a number of members of the DDR fan site Aaron In Japan made an effort to export the thousands of edits from the game into a format recognizable by popular DDR simulators. The results are available on and through links from Super Wailing Bonus Music Yellow songs means they are hidden. Green songs means songs are current. Blue songs means songs available from previous games }} Japan's AC Ver. DDR 5thMIX }} Songs 17 Sai "17 Sai" ("Age 17") is a song by Bambee. Absolute "Absolute" is a song by DJ Taka. Abyss "Abyss" is a song by DJ Taka. Afronova Primeval "Afronova Primeval" is a song by 8-Bit. Against All Odds (Definitive Mix) "Against All Odds (Definitive Mix)" is a song by Dejavu featuring Tasmin. It is a cover of the famous Phil Collins song. B4U Glorious Style "B4U Glorious Style" is a song by Naoki. Be Together "Be Together" is a song by Ni-Ni. Broken My Heart "Broken My Heart" is a song by Naoki feat.Paula Terry. Can't Stop Fallin' In Love (Speed Mix) "Can't Stop Fallin' In Love (Speed Mix)" is a song by Naoki. Dancing All Alone "Dancing All Alone" is a song by Smile.dk. Dive "Dive" is a song by Be For U. DXY! "DXY!" is a song by TaQ. Dynamite Rave (Long ver.) "Dynamite Rave (Long ver.)" is a song by Naoki. Ecstasy "Ecstasy" is a song by D-Complex. Electro Tuned (The SubS Mix) "Electro Tuned (The SubS Mix)" is a song by Taq. Healing Vision "Healing Vision" is a song by De-Sire. Hot Limit "Hot Limit" is a cover by John Desire of a song by T.M. Revolution. I Was the One "I Was the One" is a song by Good-Cool. Insertion "Insertion" is a song by Naoki Underground. Matsuri Japan "Matsuri Japan" is a song by Re-venge. Moonlight Shadow (New Vocal Version) "Moonlight Shadow (New Vocal Version)" is a song by Missing Heart. Movin On (Extended Moon Mix) "Movin On (Extended Moon Mix)" is a song by Ellen Gee. Mr.T.(Take Me Higher) "Mr.T.(Take Me Higher)" is a song by Risky Men feat. Asuka. M. My Generation (Fat Beat Mix) "My Generation (Fat Beat Mix)" is a song by Captain Jack. Never Ending Story "Never Ending Story", DJ-AC-DC cover of the original song by Limahl. No Limit (RM Remix) "No Limit (RM Remix)" is a song by 2 Unlimited. Odoru Ponpokorin "Odoru Ponpokorin" is a song by Captain Jack. Oops!... I Did it Again "Oops!... I Did it Again" is a song by Rochelle, which is a cover of Britney Spears. Paranoia Eternal "Paranoia Eternal" is a song by STM 200. Radical Faith "Radical Faith" is a song by Taq. Remember You "Remember You" is a song by NM feat Julie. Right Now "Right Now" is a song by Atomic Kitten. Romansu no Kamisama "Romansu no Kamisama" is a song by Judy Crystal. Sana・Mollete・Ne・Ente "Sana・Mollete・Ne・Ente" is a song by Togo Project feat. Sana. Still In My Heart "Still In My Heart" is a song by Naoki. Swing It "Swing It" is a song by Bus Stop. Test My Best "Test My Best" is a song by E-Rotic. The Cube "The Cube" is a song by DJ Suwami. The Twist (Double Pump Mix) "The Twist (Double Pump Mix)" is a song by Liberty All Staz. Tribal Dance (Almighty Mix) "Tribal Dance (Almighty Mix)" is a song by 2 Unlimited. Soundtrack The Original Soundtrack for DDR 5th Mix is a two-disc album produced by Toshiba-EMI under their Dancemania dance music brand. It is only available on compact disc The first disc contains all 31 readily-available new tracks from the arcade version, the 12 new songs introduced in DDR 4th Mix Plus. It also has a second disc that has a Nonstop Megamix of all the songs on the first disc, and two bonus tracks from DDRMAX. It was released on September 19, 2001. Promotions A contest in Japan, the DDR 5th Mix Musicmanship Trial Contest, was held in 2000 with the grand prize being the winner's song appearing in DDR 5th Mix. The winning song was PARANOiA ETERNAL, produced by an artist named Matsumoto, who uses the pseudonym STM 200. Strangely enough, the soundtrack booklet refers to the composer of "PARANOiA ETERNAL" as either Takeshi Matsumoto or Mitsugu Matsumoto. Naoki Maeda also held a talent search to create a new all-girl J-Pop band. He selected Shiyuna Maehara, Noria Shiraishi, Riyu Kosaka and Yoma Komatsu. The band they formed was named BeForU, and their first single, DIVE, is featured on DDR 5thMIX. References Dance Dance Revolution 5thMix (2000 Video Game) Year Active : 5 October 2000 s/d 20 September 2001 External links *DDR 5th Mix Production Report, with information on Matsumoto (STM200) and BeForU. *[http://www.konami.co.jp/am/ddr/ddr5th/ Dance Dance Revolution 5thMix official website] *Dancemania }} Category:DanceDanceRevolution Category:Arcade Series Category:2001 DDR Games Category:Games